New Chances
by darklily of the night garden
Summary: Four espadas are sent to the soul society after 140 years after everything happened and taken in by someone they least expected. What will happen at their new chances at life and will love find away to bloom. Read and find out , Have mercy this is my first fanfiction.UlquiHime, Ishida/ Oc
1. Chapter 1

I don't own bleach but Serena Li is my character; if I did own bleach Ulgiurra and Orihime would be together. Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite

As Serena opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes and she realized that it has been fifty year since she joined squad ten. Also that it has been ten years since she was promoted the third seat, smiling she made her futon and said good morning to her house keeper. Then left to start her morning training with her zapakuto before she went to work, after about two hours after the sun began to raise and Serena went back home to get ready for work. Her house was located in the nicest place of the rukongai with six rooms , a full kitchen, dining room and a full court yard. It took about twenty years with her diminutive salary to save and buy the house she always wanted; then she had to hire an house keeper but it was worth every ken .

She checked in with her captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. It was no surprise for her when she saw him doing all the paperwork and Rangiku-san laying on the couch taking a cat nap. Serena always thought that they were a good match for each other and when she said so laughing at her captain' s red face when he denies everything. Running out of his office still laughing before he turned her into a ice pop (not that elementra would let him), she could hear Rangiku-san laughing and captain Toshiro screaming about something saying it was suppose to a secret.

As she is walking to her desk, she grins as she remembers her first week where she was promoted third seat. Rangiku-san took her bar hopping and they drank until the sun came up, but it seems the Serena could her liquor better then Rangiku-san. So from then on she goes with Rangiku-san whenever she needs a good drinking buddy from time to time, so that their captain can have a piece of mind. After finishing her paperwork, she headed over to captain Orihime of squad four for one of her home cooked lunches. Honestly if someone just showed her what went with what, she is not a bad cook.

After having lunch with captain Orihime and her friends; she is learning more about the world of the living. Serena just couldn't get her mind off how cute that quincy was from squad eight and how sexy he looked without his glasses . She wondered if he was single, he would always blush when she was talking to him or he would stare when he thought she wasn't looking. She learned later that his name was Uryu Ishida also he was single and looking for that special someone.

Since she had some time off before her patrol she found a quiet hill and let her thoughts wonder about the handsome quincy. Before she realized it she had drifted off to sleep and dreamed about thing really weird. It was really strange, the first part was good it was about her and that quincy then it changed cats, bats, sharks and smart mouth little guns. Serena jump up with a scream and looked around finding no one but the trees with grass dancing in the wind.

Hmmmmm…. I wonder what could that mean ….. Just wait to see what happens

What do you guys think about my first try at fanfiction?

Let me know and I'll update the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

The word trash stopped Serena cold as she remembered why this man looked so familiar, he sound jut like she said he would but Orihime- chan said that he died right in front of her eyes. After time with Captain Orihime , Serena learned had her friend had fallen for the espada during her time with them and still held him in her heart after her death. Also she told her about other espada she met there as well and listened to all the stories.

She froze both of them with a kido spell and slowly walked toward the man " I know what you are and what you did." She turned her head to look at the women " both of you" , she watched as they stiffen and waited to see what she would do. Moving about five paces away to take a better look at them, that is when she felt the reistu of two other unknown spirits behind her. She used another kido spell to trap them both and move them next to the other two. Now Serena had four of them , a man with a bad temper and lighting blue hair.

The other man had brown hair and a bored look on his face, as Serena stood there she felt another headache coming one only this time there were two more voices. Someone was growling and the another was a child say something along the lines of, " how weak can you be, to be caught by some stupid shigami." Shaking her head again to clear the voices away , she wonder where they came from and who are they. She saw that blonde haired woman wasn't going last for much longer, they all look like they needed food , new clothes, and medical attention. Sighing she incased all of them in special shield that she created with the help of Captain Orihime. She look at the man in the eye with a glare " I am healing you and them , so that maybe you can help me" it pleased her to the confusion in his green eyes by this time the shield had done all it can. The others looked to him in surprise then a cold breeze blow in and they all shivered; Serena looked at all of them now. " Well I could just let stay you stay here like this and become hollow food," they stiffen as she continued " or you'll just have to stay with me." They looked at her in shock and became very suspicious at her proposal. The blue haired one spoke up first, "hell no I ain't going nowhere with no fucking shigami bitch , for all we know your taking us to be executed."

Now Serena wasn't an person to get angry easily, but this guy just pressed all the right buttons tonight and she could feel her temper rising . She stomped up to him and grab his collar then growled, " you will come with me, get a bath and some food or so help me. I will throw you in the pit myself, you got that." She threw him back on the ground and walked away then turned to see them still sitting there looking at her " well" she snapped. They all jumped up as quick as they could because they were still bound by the kido. The man with the bored face whispered " is it just me or did the lady sound like Grimmjoe in his release state?" They all agreed even Grimmjoe himself agreed with a small nod.

Serena grumbled as they kept walking on "stupid people try to help them and they give you some smart ass remark." She hear her zanpakuto speak to her " Mistress you still have their arms trapped in kido," she turned around and saw what Elementa said was true. Serena rolled her eyes and told her zanpakuto that she will take it off when they get home. When they got to her home , the espada were shocked at how big her home was well to her amusement the pale guy was in his own world; she held back a smile.

When she brought them to her dining hall ; she was in for a surprise herself the house keeper had made enough dinner for twelve people . She extended her hand "take a seat and I will remove the kido." They looked at each other and took two to a side , the pale man and blonde women on side . The bored man and the wise ass set on the other side of the table. She snap her fingers and the kido faded away as she sat down at the head of the table. She looked at them all and gave two warnings " try to attack me and I will cut you down , try to leave without me knowing and get caught I will not help you, do we understand?" Three shook their heads in agreement , the loud mouth just crossed his arms with a " tsk whatever."

Serena smiled " then help your selves to the food" but her smile faded when they didn't touch the food. "It is not poisoned," she grabbed her own chopsticks and began to eat. When they saw that the food was truly safe to eat then they began to eat . When the plates were cleaned and they all looked to her to see what was next , Serena smiled again " My name is Serena Li and I would like what are your names ?"

They looked at each other , the bored man went first " I am Coyote Starrk the prima espada", the blond lady went second" I am Tier Harribel the tres espada ."Then the pale man went next " I am Ulqiurra Cifer the quinta espada" , the smart ass when next and slammed his hands on the table. " I am Grimmjoe Jaegerjagez the sexta espada and I will kill you," the others rolled their eyes. But were really surprise when the shigami didn't flinch.

Serena kept the smile on her face " oh really" , then snap her fingers " terra hug." A large rock appeared around Grimmjoe in a crushing hug trapping in his arms, he fall out of his seat and tried to get out all he knew how but it won't budge. Serena looked at her nails and looked up " shall I show you to your rooms?"

They looked at Grimmjoe rolling around on the floor and followed her out of the room.

I really like beating up Grimmjoe don't I LOL


End file.
